Incluso los demonios podemos amar
by Lisbeth Nikolayevna
Summary: Es la visión de Sebby con respecto a las peticiones de Ciel, ¡LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA! Para entender mejor o si gustan, lean "El demonio que me llevó al cielo"


_**Incluso los demonios podemos amar**_

_**OneShot**_

Sebastian's POV

Como siempre, me he levantado temprano para poner todo en orden en la mansión, hoy en especial, debo seguir todas las indicaciones de mi joven amo, ya que hoy cumple 17 años, tengo que confesar que los demonios sólo existimos para complacer los mayores caprichos y deseos de los humanos, no se nos es permitido sentir ninguna clase de sentimiento como frustración, felicidad o cualquiera que se le parezca, de lo contrario, seríamos confinados en otro cuerpo en este mundo o incluso Padre **(1) **puede encerrarnos en las mazmorras más repugnantes del infierno, aunque a mí no me importa si me quita mi naturaleza, simple y sencillamente me he enamorado de un contratista, me refiero a Ciel Phantomhive, el pequeño niño destinado a perecer en sacrificio de no ser porque me invocó. Ahora, siete años después con el contrato, no puedo dejar de verlo, por el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ese par de diamantes azules tengo deseos de protegerlo todavía más, sin intención alguna mas que estar con el por la eternidad. Termino de arreglarme acomodando mi cabello, enciendo un candelabro para ver por los oscuros pasillos mientras pueda; me encamino a la habitación de Bard, Finny y Tanaka-san, los tres están bien dormidos, dejo el candelabro en el suelo y los despierto con aplausos y jalones de orejas; al principio ellos se quejan de que es temprano, les menciono que es el cumpleaños del joven amo y como si hubiera dicho algún conjuro, los tres se apresuran en estar listos. Una vez terminado ese trabajo, voy a la habitación de Meyrin, quien se despertó con el solo ruido de la puerta, como muchas de las mañanas hace su circo de torpeza mientras se pone su traje de sirvienta; ya terminé de levantarlos, ahora debo tener listo el té de _bocchan_ para cuando lo vaya a despertar. Minutos después de preparar la cocina, despierto y preparo a mi joven amo como siempre, aunque en esta ocasión, le preparo un conjunto azul con el diseño que usó en el concurso de curry hace unos años. Lo dejo para que se vista por su cuenta debido a que ya es casi un adulto joven; voy a la cocina a prepararle su desayuno de pescado con papas. Nada nuevo el día de su cumpleaños como los anteriores desde que estoy con él.

Ya he cumplido con el desayuno, ahora camino por los pasillos supervisando que todo esté sin daño alguno por tres cabezas inútiles para el servicio, hasta que siento unos taconazos detrás de mí, me detengo y giro mi cuerpo hacia atrás, al final del pasillo está Meyrin corriendo a toda velocidad

.- ¡SEBASTIÁN-SAAAAN! – La pobre está roja de todo lo que debió recorrer sin tropezarse

.- ¿Sucede algo? – Ella se detiene en frente de mí respirando agotada

.- Llegó…un periodista…para saber la…situación de la…compañía – Logra articular procurando recuperar el aliento – Espera en la puerta – Comenta más calmada

.- Qué sorpresa, no lo esperábamos, supongo que debo atenderlo – Saco mi reloj de bolsillo – Las 12:33…tendré que hacerlo lo más pronto posible, MeyRin, ve al recibidor y límpialo – Guardo mi reloj y voy a la puerta

.- _¡Yes sir! _– La escucho decir con esa voz suya característica, sale corriendo

Al llegar a la puerta, aquel hombre era el señor Morgan, viene bien preparado: con una cámara, un cuaderno de notas nuevo al parecer y un buen bolígrafo, lo dirijo a la sala para invitados, donde le respondo cada una de sus preguntas sin chistar ni dudar, él anota cada una de mis palabras con velocidad, en verdad venía planeando todo, porque no deja de hacer preguntas diferentes de otras. Llegó un momento en que le ha dado sed, así que le ofrezco un té, acepta y lo más pronto que puedo, preparo un té blanco _Silver Needle_**(2)**, le doy la taza y todo el asunto de ese pequeño detalle. Un tiempo después, él pasa a retirarse, lo despido con cortesía, ya cuando lo pierdo de vista, entro de nuevo a la mansión, cierro la puerta y MeyRin está limpiando el piso con agua y jabón, saco mi reloj de nuevo, las 2:45 de la tarde, más de dos horas hablando con el periodista, camino a las escaleras para ver al joven amo y a ayudarlo a arreglarse si hace falta, pero esta sirvienta que me acompaña por el momento me detiene jalándome de una manga:

.- Disculpa Sebastián-san, llegó una carta para el joven amo– La saca de su delantal y me la entrega como si fuera una ofrenda

.- ¿Cuándo llegó? – La veo, el sello indica que es de Lady Elizabeth

.- Hace una hora más o menos – Me dice apenada

.- Muy bien, regresa a tus labores – Subo las escaleras con una charola de plata en mi mano y encima de ésta, la carta (NA: ¿De dónde la sacó? Bueno, si hablamos de Sebby, todo puede jajaja ^^)

.- ¡S-s-s-sí señor! – Oigo que cae, pero no volteo a verla

Camino a la habitación de mi amo, pensando en aquellos ojos tan perfectos y hermosos como el océano, su piel me parece sobrenatural para un humano, todo en él lo he estado viendo más que bello, la razón es que estoy enamorado como ya he mencionado antes, aunque sé tristemente que no va a corresponder a mis sentimientos porque los humanos se enamoran entre los de su especie, no va a existir ningún humano que se enamore de un ser inmortal, pero a mí no me interesa, mientras él me permita estar a su lado y no se cumpla el contrato, no me importa lo demás. Ya estoy en la puerta de la habitación del joven amo, la toco y me permite el paso, al abrir la puerta, su traje azul lo hace ver especial, como si fuese uno de los míos, me refiero a su naturaleza; se sienta en su cama y me mira, camino hacia él como suelo hacerlo y me detengo en frente de él, me mira con la pregunta _"¿A qué vienes?"_:

.-Disculpe mi interrupción _My Lord – _Me inclino ante él en una reverencia

.- ¿Qué pasa Sebastián? – Por lo que veo, no tiene un buen humor, su voz fría y seria, pero endemoniadamente grácil

.- Ha llegado una carta para usted de la señorita Elizabeth – Contesto formal y algo tenue

.- ¿Cuándo llegó? – Me pregunta de nuevo

.- Hace una hora – Extiendo la charola en frente de él

.- ¿Por qué no la has traído antes idiota? – La toma, puedo jurar que quiere romperme el cuello por la forma en la que la agarró

.- Ha llegado un periodista inesperadamente, así que tuve que atenderlo – Respondo solemne mientras cierro los ojos, señal de pena

.- Bien… - Abre la carta con una pala que está en su mesa de noche

Saca la carta y la lee, se ve inteligente, aunque a la vez serio, arrogante y solitario, esa combinación lo hace lucir atractivo ante mis ojos, pareciera querer expresar algo, pero no es así, una vez que la ha terminado de leer, la deja sobre el mismo mueble, se acomoda mejor en la cama, puedo notar que en la carta dice que Lady Elizabeth no va a poder venir por un viaje del marqués Middford, eso significa que los planes del cumpleaños de mi amo se vinieron al suelo, me acerco y me hinco preocupado y angustiado de lo que pudiera pensar mi joven amo, tomo sus manos tratando de darle ánimos, que puede haber otra cosa que se pueda hacer, él es el señor de esta casa y por lo tanto puede hacer lo que sea, sé que esta no es mi personalidad, pero en estos momentos no se me ocurre otra cosa:

.- Lo lamento _bocchan_, de seguro usted esperaba esa fiesta – Pienso que la ha de pasar aburrido el resto del día, como los otros

.- Olvida eso – Lo miro, él simplemente parece ignorarme- Tengo otro plan para celebrar mi cumpleaños, y quiero que me ayudes – Esa mirada llena de astucia que posee desde niño hace que me ponga nervioso, se ve lindo

.- _Yes, my Lord – _Le hago una reverencia hincándome - Entonces, ¿Qué desea hacer en este momento? – Me pongo de pie

.- Quiero…que me enseñes a bailar – Sonríe, pero debe ser una broma, él siempre ha odiado bailar

.- ¿Es en serio? A usted no le gusta eso – Comento, aunque sólo logré que jalara de mi corbata, ha crecido bastante mi joven amo

.- Cállate y enséñame a bailar – Sólo podría decir "¡Ah!" de la sorpresa que recibí de su parte

.- Entendido – Me suelta y acomodo mi traje - Vayamos al recibidor – Me hago a un lado para dejarlo pasar delante de mí

Nos dirigimos a ese lugar, cuando llegamos, MeyRin está limpiando muy temblorosa, veo que se ha esforzado por hacer bien su trabajo, debe estar agotada la pobre, mi amo va caminando lentamente hacia ella, cuando está justo detrás de ella, reacciona asustada casi instantáneamente, _bocchan_ quita su mano, el rostro de la pelirroja refleja agotamiento, fastidio, sorpresa y desvelo, sí ha estado esforzándose, lo noto porque tiembla como si estuviera en una calle pedrad- bueno, no tanto, pero no lo puede controlar, mi amo coloca su mano encima del cuello de la chica y trata de destensarla, MeyRin sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa se acomoda esos lentes desgastados, como si intentase ver mejor:

.- Puedes irte a descansar, has hecho un excelente trabajo – Le dice amable, ¿Qué estará tramando?

.- Muchas gracias joven amo – Sale corriendo a los pasillos que dirigen a los dormitorios de los sirvientes

.- Han cambiado muchas cosas joven amo – Me acerco a él

.- Sí, pero lo único que no creo que cambie eres tú – ¿Yo? ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? - No creo que cambies ni tu rostro ni tu actitud, ¿O me equivoco? – ¡Ah! Con que era eso

.- Tal y como usted dice – Le tiendo la mano invitándolo a bailar - Entonces, _¿Shall we dance? – _Uso mi inglés sereno

.- _Yes sir – _Me da su mano y lo llevo al centro de la pista

Lo sujeto como si fuera una damita, con mi poder pongo el tocadiscos en una pieza lenta, una fácil para que pudiera seguirme los pasos. Es increíble que aún con las escasas clases de baile que ha tenido antes, no comete una de sus torpezas como pisarme o patearme, me imagino que es porque realmente ha querido bailar conmigo, ojalá supiera que eso significa mucho para mí: bailar con la persona que uno ama es como bailar en las nubes o estar dentro de un sueño, del típico no querer despertar. El tiempo no lo sentí pasar, hasta que él mira sobre mi hombro, me fijo en su ojo que me sirve de espejo y miro que se va acercando la hora del té, qué descuido tan grande, se está pasando la hora y no tengo nada preparado, termino la pieza alzando mi brazo izquierdo para que diera vuelta, cuando la termina, lo atraigo a mi cuerpo de forma suave y lo sujeto con mi derecha por la espalda, me responde apoyando su mano izquierda en mi pecho:

.- ¿Ha disfrutado del baile señor? – Me asiente afirmando -¿Ha aprendido algo? – Lo voy soltando hasta mantener sus manos ente las mías como una damita

.- Sí Sebastián, gracias por esto – Su mirada muestra afecto, es tan adorable mi joven amo, creo que hasta sonríe inconscientemente

.- Entonces, me daré prisa para traerle el té a tiempo – Las suelto y camino rápidamente a la cocina

Al preparar el té de mi señor, me quedo pensando en ese baile de ensueño, tan perfecto y especial, lo he disfrutado más que un alma llena de venganza. El resto del día fue casi como cualquier otro, excepto que MeyRin no ha salido de su habitación desde que _bocchan_ le dio el día: Bard ha quemado la cocina con sus lanzallamas, así que tuve que arreglarla, y Finian, ¿Qué se puede decir de él? Destroza todo lo que toca, y hoy se le ocurrió arruinar la belleza de los bosques, quitó tantos que podría demandarlo por maltrato a los bosques, cada cosa que ocurra, se la comento a mi amo apenas pase. El día se acabó más pronto de lo que me esperaba, otro cumpleaños _casi_ monótono, menos ese exquisito baile, cómo me gustaría repetirlo, pero debo concentrarme en mis labores; lo acompaño detrás hasta su habitación con un candelabro en la mano, otra cosa sorprendente es que apenas entré, y mi amo cierra la puerta, camina a uno de los bodes de su cama, su sonrisa tan…maravillosa, es insuperable, es hermosa, sólo le respondo con la misma cara serena caminando hacia él, quiero verlo más de cerca, ese zafiro resplandeciente hace que mi corazón lata más de lo normal…quiero besarlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos y- ¡Sebastián Michaelis baja a la realidad!, _bocchan _nunca se enamoraría de un demonio, y menos con el que hizo el pacto; voy al clóset a buscarle una pijama, antes de que pudiera acercarme, un par de manos sujetan mi brazo, ¿Qué estará pensando?, me obliga a estar más cerca, casi pegados:

.- Joven amo, ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora? – Le pregunto sorprendido por lo que hizo

.- Quiero…quiero entregarme – Dice de manera suave, y a la vez traviesa

.- ¿Entregarse? – Quita el candelabro que tengo y lo coloca en otro lado, me abraza por el cuello

.- Quiero entregarme a ti Sebastián, y que tú también hagas lo mismo – Me dice al oído, al parecer quiere provocarme, pero debo mantener mi distancia

.- Pero joven amo, yo… - Besa mi cuello, me callo y estremezco

.- Te amo Sebastián – ¿Qué? Corresponde a mis sentimientos, para corresponderle, lo abrazo por la cintura

.- Entonces…me entregaré a usted como quiere – Lo apego más a mi cuerpo

Bajo mi cabeza a su cuello, le doy unos ligeros besos en las zonas que pueda y en las más sensibles, arrancándole unos suspiros, puedo notar que va en serio y no es ningún capricho de adolecente, saco mi lengua y saboreo su piel tocando esos puntos que le gustan a mi amo, me abraza más duro mi cuello, así nos quedamos unos instantes antes de levantarlo como princesa y colocarlo encima de la cama, de inmediato, me pongo encima de él, se ve como un pequeño niño inofensivo e inocente a punto de ser deshonrado, permanecemos un tiempo mirándonos y perdiéndonos en los ojos del otro, bajo mi cabeza hasta que su oído derecho esté la altura de mi boca, su perfume es indudablemente perfecto, un olor auténtico de mi pequeño Ciel (NA: ¿Desde cuándo Sebastián se volvió informal? Bueno, yo lo volví informal jajaja), mis labios y mi lengua exploran cada rincón de su oído, siento como disfruta del momento, y puedo confirmarlo porque se aferra a mis hombros indicándome que no me aleje. Quito el parque de su ojo, me apoyo mejor en sus caderas aprisionándolas con mi entrepierna, quito mis guantes con ayuda de mi boca desde el dedo medio, lo más seductor que puedo, los aviento, me inclino a besar sus labios, pero de forma lenta acerco nuestras caras, ¡AGH!, esos labios tentadores me enloquecen, ansío comérmelos o más bien, devorarlos como si de su alma se tratase, sus manos frotan desesperadamente mi espalda, excitándome, de la misma manera voy a su cuello, los suspiros de su boca son más constantes, muy sensuales:

.- Perdóneme _bocchan_, pero no podré controlarme – Acaricio sus costados de manera lenta

.- Quiero que te comportes salvaje conmigo…hazme enloquecer – Pasa sus brazos por mi cuello, y claro que quiero cumplirle con lo mejor que pueda

.- Como diga – Lamo su cuello en toda su extensión

Quito su sombrero y sus guantes lo más rápido que puedo, no es suficiente, le quito su abrigo con desesperación, este cuerpo es mío, sólo mío, paso mi mano con rudeza por el pecho y el abdomen de _bocchan_, buscando más contacto entre nosotros, claro que si no estuviera la camisa blanca que cubre parte de su ser, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles, siento sus manos subir por mis brazos hasta el codo, donde las quita y trata de retirar mi smoking, lo detengo con un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, sé que como mayordomo debo mantener la compostura, pero mi joven amo quiere que haga todo lo contrario, y gracias al papel que desempeño en este contrato, debo cumplir todo lo que esté a mi alcance a la perfección, aunque esta vez, no es una orden, es una correspondencia a estos sentimientos. Cuando iba a desabotonar su camisa, él me interrumpe quitándome mi abrigo, después coloca sus manos en mi cabeza masajeando mi cabello, cambio mi mirada a una más brillante y filosa, sólo la muestro cuando mis emociones son grandes, y aquí, el amor es el más apasionado hasta el momento, bajo una de mis manos a su entrepierna y la froto suavemente para ver sus expresiones de timidez, placer y satisfacción.

De nueva cuenta inicio otra serie de besos en su delicado cuello sin dejar de mover su pequeña virginidad, sus gemidos cada vez me incitan más a seguir y continuar, giro mis ojos y noto que sus mejillas están teñidas de un lindo rosa…es increíble que aún tenga ese lado de niño inocente siendo tentado por el diablo. Con mi otra mano, quito uno a uno os botones de su camisa, claro que he notado que le provoca un ligero cosquilleo por la forma en la que se retuerce al mismo tiempo que sus manos toman con firmeza las sábanas debajo de él. Al fin termino esa labor para tirar la prenda en donde sea que no estorbe; siguiendo con el mandato de mi joven amo de enloquecerlo, voy directamente a uno de sus pezones ya tiesos por la situación para saborearlo y estimularlo, con una de mis manos trabajo en el otro casi como lo estoy haciendo en mi boca, él se tensa y se relaja paulatinamente, en respuesta de todas mis caricias, me frota la espalda tan delicada que me encanta. Hace su trabajo desabotonando mi chaleco para dejarlo a un lado, desanuda mi corbata para dejarla en el mismo sitio, sin darse cuenta me está desnudando, ya que puedo fijarme en que se detiene un instante al tener mi camisa medio abierta. Lo vuelvo a besar apasionado, cosa que me responde a la perfección; en lo que termina de quitarme mi camisa, yo quito sus calcetas y botas, las dejo fuera de la cama; me acomodo sobre mis piernas de manera que pueda estar sentado, tomo su tobillo izquierdo para saborear su pie como si fuera un dulce, sabiendo que es una de las partes más placenteras que tienen los humanos **(3) **lo más ágil que puedo, me quito mis calcetines y zapatos para estar en condiciones equitativas.

Paso mi boca por el abdomen, consciente de que dejo un poco de saliva al paso, con mis manos trato de excitarle, lo logro con facilidad, ya que estruja las sábanas a la altura de su cabeza; a medida que avanzamos, sus gemidos se vuelven más rápidos, tan inocentes y lujuriosos a la vez, y deja de hacerlo cuando coloco mis manos en sus pantalones dispuesto a quitárselos, ya no aguanto más, lo dejo completamente desnudo de un solo movimiento, creo que de la rapidez, se siente avergonzado de obligarlo a revelar su nivel de excitación, así que procura cubrirse con sus piernas flexionándolas contra su cuerpo; cosa que no me gusta en lo más mínimo, por lo que usando mis manos, separo sus piernas, escuchando al mismo tiempo la melodía conformada por jadeos que de su boca sale; bajo hasta allí abajo y comienzo a hacerle un oral, lo lamo en primer lugar, luego succiono, beso, apenas muerdo para no lastimarlo (NA: Me siento tan MeyRin con sus hemorragias nasales X'D), ya sin ejercer control sobre mí, lo meto de lleno en mi boca para enloquecerlo aún más, por un rato hasta que se llena mi boca con "leche"…tan delicioso…me lo trago lamiéndome los labios, al tiempo que me aseguro de no dejar rastros, trato de seducirlo con la mirada y nos vemos cara a cara, al agarrar su espalda, lo obligo a que se siente de rodillas, tomo sus manos para ponerlas en mis pantalones diciéndole indirectamente que me termine de desnudar, cosa que hace con algo de temor, se sorprende creo que el doble que yo al verme, como yo anhelo sentir lo que le hacía hace un instante, tomo su cabeza para expresar mi deseo, él sólo atina a un ritmo inconstante y tímido:

.- Mmh…mnnn… - Ese movimiento de vaivén me excita, tanto que más pronto de lo que pensaba, estoy a punto de venir

.-¡Graa!¡Graa!¡Grrrrraaa! – Esos sonidos tan eróticos y apresurados me hacen venirme en su boca

.- Cálmese joven amo…hay bastante como esto…no se apresure – Bromeo un poco, él me mira desde su posición a gatas

.- Cállate – Escupe encima de mi miembro - Hazme tuyo…de una buena vez – Apenas y puede hablar por su respiración honda

.- _Yes…my Lord –_ Le doy lamidas a su cuello como perro…me odio a mi mismo ¬¬

Lo levanto de las axilas para indicarle que debe hacerlo por su cuenta, toma mi miembro y lo conduce a su interior…ah…es tan estrecho y cálido, mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Se esconde en mi cuello, debe ser porque es su primera vez; se lo mete todo y no se mueve, si por mí fuera, ya lo movería salvajemente, pero no quiero lastimarlo; luego tomo sus caderas para elevarlo y bajarlo suave y cuidadosamente, sin pensarlo, yo también jadeo de forma paralela a la de mi joven amo. Cambiamos de posiciones varias veces hasta que estamos ya tan cerca del orgasmo, y con él brincando encima de mi miembro, hasta puedo notar unas cuantas gotas de sangre en las sábanas porque en definitivo, es su primera vez; nuestros gemidos cada vez son más fuertes y nítidos, superando el rechinido del colchón, su cuerpo mojado en sudor al igual que el mío; llegamos por fin al final, con mi esencia en su interior, la suya encima de nuestros cuerpos, de esa forma terminamos nuestra pequeña aventura.

Recuperando mi conciencia de mayordomo, ya se ha hecho muy tarde para estar despiertos, tomo las sábanas algo manchadas para cubrirnos, me quedo boca arriba, _bocchan_ apoya su brazo izquierdo y su cabeza en mi pecho, sólo lo abrazo por los hombros con mi derecha. Levanta su cabecita y me mira con la inocencia que perdió hace un momento, correspondo ese gesto con mi mirada de protección; luego, acomoda sus cabellos y su cara está encima de mi hombro:

.- Te amo Sebastián…en serio – Me da un beso en mis pectorales, esas palabras eran todo lo que yo quería escuchar

.- Y yo a usted – Me mira sorprendido ¿Acaso pensaba que no lo querría?

.- ¿De verdad? – Definitivamente no se lo esperaba, sonrío satisfecho

.- Así es, lo amo joven amo – Beso su dulce cabello, ahora, nada se interpone entre nosotros

Con esto, mi existencia ha cambiado, Padre, podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo, excepto arrebatarme el amor que siento por mi _bocchan, _ni muerto voy a dejar de quererlo, lo haré mientras pueda; gracias por amarme señorito, ahora tengo las fuerzas suficientes para protegerlo con todo lo que esté a mi alcance, porque nuestro amor es como el universo: cada vez más extenso y grande, sin usted, yo no puedo vivir, todo le debo a usted. Los de mi especie podrán pensar que soy un imbécil por amar a un mortal, aunque ellos son todavía más imbéciles porque ellos sólo ven a los humanos como alimento, en cambio, yo los veo como una novedad, como un misterio o incluso como unos seres que hasta pueden mejores que nosotros en cuanto a actitud, tomándonos por sorpresa. La noche junto con su dama, la Luna, son testigos de nuestro romance…_**incluso los demonios podemos amar**_ a los que no son como nosotros y jurarles amor eterno…

**FIN**

_**( 1 ) Como pienso que los demonios tienen un superior en general, cuando escriba en Sebastian's POV, me referiré al diablo como Padre.**_

_**( 2 ) Es un té chino excelente fuente de antioxidantes jaja, los invito a investigar para que se enriquezcan (Sonó como maestra de preparatoria con alumnos de promedio 6.54 XD)**_

_**( 3 ) Una sexóloga en TV lo dijo**_

En este fic he corregido algunas cosas, así lo quería hacer pero con el Ciel's POV jiji **^_^U. **Agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus reviews en **"El demonio que me llevó al cielo":**

_**· nEpEtA-lOvE**_

_**· Tsubane**_

_**· Guest **_(?)

_**· eydriel**_

_**·Mizore Hime**_

Me he inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas, el título no lo tengo especificado pero aquí les dejo el link:

** watch?v=z4MKrEX5Awg **

Creo que podría decirse que esa canción es la misma del baile jeje, no lo creo, pero me los imagino bailando esa(El video se divide en dos canciones, la primera es de la que hablo). Por cierto, no tiene nada que ver el tema de la canción con el fic, simplemente escribí escuchándola, ni me acuerdo cómo di con esa, pero me encanta, me la paso cantando jajaja XD. En esa comparación del amor y el universo lo pensé mucho, por poco y escribo _"…nuestro amor es como un montículo de termitas" _**WTF?!**, no suena tan bonito que digamos.

Tengo planeada una sorpresa, sólo puedo decirles que es de _Kuroshitsuji_ y que la empezaré a publicar una vez que acabe _Fantasía de cuento de hadas_

Gracias a todos por su paciencia y espero que comenten este fic de ya de pensarlo y todo lo demás, y…creo que ya conocen mi frase: _**"Si quieren dejarme un review déjenlo, y si no, pues no lo dejen"**_, y el fic antecesor a este fue mi más grande triunfo hasta el momento, ya que fueron 5 reviews en un capítulo jejeje, y espero sentirme así de bien más adelante ^^. ¡Qué gracioso! Lo publiqué casi un mes después de _**El demonio que me llevó al cielo.**_

Bye – by


End file.
